


Name

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Goto & Hallis [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Meaning, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, bodyguard & charge romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Hallis has a realization and Goto has a laugh.
Relationships: Hallis/Goto
Series: Goto & Hallis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116752





	Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



> Pleased to introduce you to Hallis (my OC) and Goto (Nebula's OC!)
> 
> Please read about these two [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1W4z8HW0WWwpk_fEbuPCJWppjT_YteauP16Jv7q1RHJw/edit?usp=sharing)

“Wait.” Goto’s voice interrupted Hallis’ non stop chatter. “Your name means...Tree?”

“Well, technically my name is spelled differently but the basis of it, yeah.” Hallis shrugged, watching the other with an amused smile on his lips. Locking his phone, he shoved it into his sweatshirt pocket and rolled over onto his stomach, resting his chin on his arms as he faced Goto. “It’s supposed to be h-o-l-l-i-s. That spelling means a holly tree. Mom misspelled it on purpose because she liked how an ‘A’ looked in it instead of the ‘O’ but the meaning still remains the same.”

Nodding slowly, Goto seemed to just take it as it is before he snorted. “Wait. Doesn’t your last name also mean tree?” He gave Hallis a lopsided grin and watched the other’s eyes narrow and then widen in realization. A laugh slowly bubbled up as Hallis opened and closed his mouth multiple times before just letting his mouth fall open, his eyes darting around the room rapidly before falling on Goto finally. “You were named _tree tree_.” He finally started laughing as Hallis sat upright and an expression of full offense appearing on his face. “Could make a joke about woo-”

“Oh you shut the fuck up right now, Goto.” Hallis said quickly, throwing a pillow at the other’s face. “Shut up shut up shut up! I’m literally named the stupidest thing! What the HELL?!” He slid off his bed and was pacing around the room, throwing his hands up in the air. “My Mom named me TREE TREE!” He whirled around to face Goto who was now laughing so hard he was shaking the chair he was sitting in. “Goto! Stop laughing!”

Shaking his head, Goto ran a hand over his face before he started laughing harder as he caught sight of the distressed look on the other’s face. “It’s not like someone is going to know just from seeing or hearing your name, Hallis.” He finally spoke, his shoulders still shaking lightly. Opening his arms up, he beckoned the other over to him. “Come here, Bunny.”

Still pouting, Hallis crossed his arms over his stomach and shook his head. “Nickname isn’t going to work on me.” He huffed, glaring at Goto. 

Letting his arms drop, Goto bit his lip slightly before he started laughing again. “I guess bunnies do live amongst the trees.” He heard the offended gasp before he quickly raised his hands to catch the second pillow being whipped at his face. Tossing it quickly to the side, he jumped up and practically tackled the other down onto the bed, quickly wrapping his arms around Hallis to keep him still. “Your name is fine, Hallis.” He murmured, laying on top of him and only adjusted when he felt Hallis squirm uncomfortably before going limp under him. “I like it if that means anything.”

There were a few seconds before Hallis let out a soft sigh as he slowly wrapped his arms around Goto’s waist. “Yeah yeah. Thanks.” He grumbled but it was warped because of the smile that broke out on his lips. The silence took over after that and Hallis felt his eyelids drooping shut but he was shaken out of it as he felt Goto start laughing again.

“Tree tree.” Goto whispered, smothering his face into Hallis’ neck as he started laughing.

The smack to his head was worth it.


End file.
